


Untitled

by s0vereign



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0vereign/pseuds/s0vereign
Summary: Quick sketch about a hollow Nameless King. Reposted from Tumblr.





	Untitled

He could hear it, even as deep as he was in these caverns, the sound of the monastery bell. The clangor always roused him from his deepest meditations. He would have not minded such interruptions if the ringing was not a harbinger of something more serious. Also if the ringing did not keep happening more frequently within the last few decades (or perhaps centuries).

Sighs turned to groans as he stood. He had not stretched his limbs for months this time, having long lost the need to eat or drink. Weathered hands then brushed the tattered edges of his scarf, scattering plumes of dust and sand. Had he still more of a nose, he might have wrinkled it and sneezed. Instead, he let his eyes follow the threads of sunlight shining through cracks of the cavern ceiling. At last he found his weapon, his trusted swordspear, lying in the shadows of a nearby rock.

Weapon in hand, he reluctantly left the peacefulness of his meditation chambers. Once he reached the outside, he let his eyes adjust to the brightness. Sunlight, warm and golden, lit the mountains and the distant monasteries. The sight conjured faded memories of a once glorious kingdom, a once beloved home. 

His faithful companion finally landed beside him on the cliffs, having also heard the bell. Craning head and neck down, the stormdrake then let him board and prepare for flight. Affectionately, he ran his fingers through his ride’s mane. Though he could rarely speak now, and had admittedly forgotten both his own and his companion’s name, he appreciated the loyalty of this majestic beast.

Roaring, the stormdrake took off for the clouds. As they approached the monasteries, they together summoned thunder and lightning to announce their arrival. Even through the rain, though, he could see the intruder who had come to the monasteries. A mere human wanting to challenge him. He readied his weapon.

Though perhaps forgotten and unknown, he was still a god. He would deal with this intruder as he had already done with many others. The Nameless King would protect the last of the dragons until his final breath.


End file.
